


Define a Confession

by IcyDeath



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, Happy Ending, Himuro's 'talk', Kagami is popular, M/M, Mentions of Kagami hitting a wall or falling down the stairs, Momoi's 'talk', Requited Love, Romance, Somene confesses to Kuroko, Someone confesses to Kagami, adorable idiots, idiots falling in love, mentions of Momoi/Aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyDeath/pseuds/IcyDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don’t really care for confessions. But then Momoi comes in and tells Kagami he’s in love and Himuro gives Kuroko his version of ‘the talk’. Somewhere in the middle of their team’s antics and their friends’ meddling they fall and things just spiral on from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Define a Confession

Confessions are…

“Uhm, I really like the way you play basketball! P-Please, go o-out with me?”

“I’ve watched all of your games so far! You’re amazing! Please accept my feelings!”

“Can’t you give me a chance?”

Downright despicable.

Kagami sighed, watching the mist of his breath swirl in the air in front of him before shaking his head and saying the words that now sounded like a constant mantra to him:

“No, I’m sorry, but I can’t accept your feelings.”

* * *

Confessions are…

“Neh, are you going to confess to Kagami-san? He’s become so popular lately!”

“I-I hope that he accepts my f-feelings though.”

“He-He said no but- but I’m not giving up!”

Blue eyes flickered to the unknowing girls chatting in front of Kuroko’s desk. As always he was invisible in a normal person’s eyes but this time, he didn’t mind it so much.

“For sure!” The girl who recently confessed to his partner flushed with determination, “I’ll make him like me for sure!”

The phantom player continued to survey the girl with interest. Ever since coming back as second placers of the Winter Cup, the basketball team had been receiving confessions up and down. Kagami, being the ace, was no exception.For now, it seemed that Seirin’s light was rejecting every handwritten and vocal declaration he would get.

But…

Kuroko’s hand balled into a fist and at the same time, the door to their room opened making the girls jump apart.

“Oi, Kuroko!” The loud tone and the rough voice made the Seirin trump card slowly look up. In the background there were usual exclamations of ‘how long has he been there?’ by his classmates when they noticed who Kagami was talking to.

“We’ve got a club meeting, let’s go.” Kagami said and the shadow nodded before getting up. When he caught up with Kagami, he looked up to his light. Noticing the impromptu staring, the American-Japanese grunted, “What?”

Kagami may be saying ‘no’ to all of these confessions now but, there will come a time that he would find someone he liked. There would come a time that even the stubborn tiger would eventually have to say…

“Yes?” Kagami asked, startling his partner out of his daze. Kuroko jumped slightly at the word before shaking his head.

“It’s nothing.”

* * *

The people who confessed were…

“How will you know if you don’t say yes?”

“Kagami-san, I made you some lunch today!”

“I won’t give up on you Kagami Taiga!”

And _just won’t_ leave him alone!

“Wow, Kagami’s admirers are getting really bold.” Koganei whistled one day during practice when he saw a few girls cheering loudly for the redhead.

“Tch.” The Seirin ace clicked his tongue in irritation has he did a perfect lay-up and twitched in annoyance at the screams that followed. “Why can’t they just leave me alone? I already said ‘no’ right?” He grumbled darkly.

The ball bounced on the court before a certain pale youth caught it expertly in his hands.

“If they were to easily give up just from a simple ‘no’ from Kagami-kun,” Kuroko started to say, catching the attention of his teammates. Clear blue eyes met red ones, “Then they wouldn’t be confessing in the first place. Their feelings are real and serious, so I hope you think things through and not just say ‘no’ on an impulse.”

Kagami blinked and flushed lightly when the seniors agreed.

“That’s right Kagami, don’t be so heartless.”

“Would it be such a bother of if you say yes? At least they’ll leave you alone when you have a girlfriend-”

“But of course, Kagami-kun is equally stubborn and hardheaded.” Kuroko cut in, “He can’t just accept a confession out of convenience. That wouldn’t be right.”

The seniors looked sheepish this time and Kagami was a little smug.

“As expected of Kuroko, you always seem more experienced when it comes to these things.” Hyuga said adjusting his glasses.

Kagami frowned, his eye twitching in slight irritation, “I’m not saying you’re wrong but it’s not like they like _me_ anyway. They don’t know me at all so how can they say they like me? They only like the way I’m good at basketball.”

The phantom player blinked as the other Seirin members whispered in surprise.

“Whoa, that was surprisingly deep Kagami!”

“Oi! What do you mean surprising-”

Kuroko chuckled lightly, drawing red eyes to his once more. He gave the other a slight smile, “Ah, I guess I was wrong. Sorry Kagami-kun.”

“Sorry?”

The sixth man nodded as he passed the ball to his partner with a warm smile, “Kagami-kun _does_ think things through.”

The red head male flushed as he looked away before running up to the basket to shoot again. “Shut up.” He grumbled.

* * *

The people who confessed to Kagami-kun were…

“Neh, you’re a friend of Kagami-san’s right?”

Hard headed.

“Kuroko-san, have you seen Kagami?”

“Hey, hey, can you give this to Kagami-san, I’m sure he won’t refuse it if you give it directly to him.”

…And just like Kagami-kun, they never give up.

“I’m really thankful for your misdirection.” Kagami sighed after Kuroko told him of the latest attempt of his admirers to give him their bento boxes. The two were having a peaceful lunch at the rooftop.

“There were too many of them this time though, so I had to use the vanishing drive.” Kuroko said as he ate his riceball. “As expected of Kagami-kun, to attract people as equally stubborn as him.”

“Oi!”

“Though I am curious,” The phantom player turned blue eyes to red ones. “How come Kagami-kun never accepts any confession?”

The red head raised an eyebrow at his partner’s direction before sighing, “It’s too troublesome. With exams and basketball, there’s no time to date and stuff.”

“Ah,” The shadow commented, “I didn’t think Kagami-kun was the type to think about his future.”

“Shut up!” Kagami growled and then he sighed at Kuroko’s blank face, “And besides…”

“Besides?”

The ace scratched at his cheek, looking away slightly, “Have you ever thought that maybe those women aren’t the ones I want to say ‘yes’ to?”

“Then there is someone Kagami-kun likes.” _Of course, Kagami-kun already has a person he wants to say ‘yes’ to._ Kuroko put down his food, somehow no longer hungry.

Kagami sputtered, face red as he looked away, “Stupid, I didn’t say there was!”

“You didn’t,” Kuroko agreed, “But I know Kagami-kun.” The light turned to his shadow, frowning and his face slightly red.

_I thought so._

* * *

The friend of a friend is…

“Wow, did you see that cute pink-haired girl just now?”

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but do any of you know a Kagami Taiga-kun?”

“Kagamin! Long time no see!”

And always _loves_ to interfere.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Kagami hissed under his breath when Momoi dragged him to the rooftop where he and Kuroko usually had lunch at. “Does this have anything to do with that bastard Aomine again?” _And what the heck is a ‘Kagamin’?_ He thought.

“What?” Momoi tilted her head, “Dai-chan? No, he’s fine! You’re such a good friend for worrying!” She smiled.

“We’re not friends and I’m not worried!” The jumper said immediately. “Then if you’re not here because of him, then what the hell do you want with _me_? I thought for sure that if you ever came here you’d be jumping Kuroko.”

“Kya! Kagamin is making sound like a pervert, mou!” Momoi covered her face in mock cry. Kagami blinked in surprise.

“H-Hey…”

“But… although I’d like to see Tetsu-kun right now,” The Touo manager peeked through her fingers, “I’d actually like to speak to Kagamin about him.”

The red-head blinked in surprise, “About Kuroko? What about him?”

The ex-Teiko manager lowered her hands as she looked up earnestly into Kagami’s eyes, “It’s been almost a year since the two of you met and I’m sure…” She inhaled deeply before exhaling, “You’ve noticed it, haven’t you? Even someone like you, Bakagami, would have noticed it after so long.”

Kagami’s temple throbbed as he thought, _Don’t call me Bakagami!_ But thankfully, he was more curious than angry so instead he said, “Notice what?” in confusion and slight irritation.

A strong wind blew as Momoi tucked her hair behind her ear, “You’re feelings.”

Red eyes stared into pink ones and for several seconds the two stood there staring at each other.

“Wait,” Kagami said scratching his head, “Feelings for what?”

This time it was Momoi who got irritated as she said clearly, “Mou, your feelings for Tetsu-kun of course! Have you realized it yet?” She nearly shouted.

Those words had the effect she wished and pretty soon Kagami’s face was almost as red as his hair.

“W-W-W-What?” The ace took a few steps back,“Kuroko- me? Eh? You’re crazy! You’re one of those crazy fujyoshis aren’t you?”

“No I’m not!” Momoi denied and then she amended, “Well, maybe a _a bit_ -”

“I knew it!”

“We’re getting off topic!” The manager yelled in frustration, “You like Tetsu-kun right? It’s a yes or no, Bakagami!”

“Don’t call me that!”

“Just answer already, geez!”

The Seirin ace fumed, his face warm as he looked away, “So?”

Momoi blinked, “So?”

“So what?” Kagami elaborated with a sigh, although his attempt at nonchalance was destroyed by his flushed face. “Did you come here so you could do something about it?”

Momoi blinked again but this time in surprise. She wasn’t expecting him to admit it this easily. She smiled, “No, actually believe it or not, I came to give you helpful advice.”

Red eyes widened as they turned to the girl. “What? But don’t you like Kuroko? Didn’t you come here to challenge me or do something ridiculous?”

The manager puffed her cheeks in annoyance, “What do you see me as? I’m not like you nor am I immature.” And then her expression dropped into a sad smile, “I’ve known Tetsu-kun since we were in middleschool and he’s been nothing but nice to me. I want him to be happy.”

“And you think he’d be happy…” Kagami began, “With me?” He pointed to himself with a ridiculous tone. “Wouldn’t he prefer you since…” _You’re female_. Kagami’s brain helpfully supplied but instead he said, “…since you’re dating right?”

“We dated, once. Just once.” Momoi corrected and then she looked away wistfully. “I wasn’t as mature as Tetsu-kun and I was hotheaded and wanted to rush into things.”

_“I really had fun today Tetsu-kun.” Momoi giggled as she hugged the stuffed toy the phantom player gave her. Kuroko offered her a small smile._

_“Me too, Momoi-san.” He said politely._

_The pink-haired girl blinked hopefully, “You did? Then,” She blushed lightly, “Are we- Should we go out again? Does this mean, we’re dating?”_

_Kuroko stopped walking and the Teikou manager did the same, looking confused._

_“I’m sorry Momoi-san,” The bluenette said in a soft tone. “But even though I like Momoi-san and I had fun today, we can’t date.”_

_Momoi froze, eyes wide before she demanded, “But- why? Do you like someone else?” She wracked her brains for any other reason._

_Kuroko looked at her with a sad smile that stopped her questions, “No, it’s because Momoi-san likes someone else.”_

_“Eh?”_

“I didn’t notice it, but during our whole date I had been texting someone.At the time I thought Tetsu-kun just wanted an excuse not to date me and I got angry and left him there.” She sighed I regret. “It was only when I was telling Dai-chan about it that I realized, Tetsu-kun was right.”

Kagami listened to her intently.

Momoi laughed a bit hysterically, “I thought for sure that it couldn’t be. Who’d like a basketball idiot and pervert like Dai-chan? But I guess it only became clearer when we separated ways for highschool.”

_“Gomen neh, Tetsu-kun.” Momoi said as she played with her fingers, looking down. It was after their 3rd middleschool championship, the manager noticed Kuroko going off court and approached him.She didn’t notice his tense stance or cut off expression.“I really want to go to your school but-”_

_Pink eyes turned to look at Aomine who was yawning in boredom, “-But who knows what Aomine-kun would do, if I don’t watch him.”_

_“It’s okay, Momoi-san.” Kuroko said, back still turned as he began to leave to the manager’s surprise. “I understand.”_

“Tetsu-kun has always been good at observing people. He always knew what everyone else wantedeven before them. And what Tetsu-kun wanted had always been simple,” Momoi gave Kagami a soft smile, “To love someone who loved him back.”

“Wha-?” Kagami started to say, “That’s stupid! Are you saying that anyperson who liked him would do?”

“Mou, don’t say it that way!” The manager crossed her arms, “Tetsu-kun isn’t that shallow! I’m saying that he’s the type who would like someone who liked him, someone special enough to see him. I’m sure you know that a person like that isn’t easy to find and even now, after the whole basketball team became popular after the Winter Cup, how many has confessed to him?”

Kagami paused, thinking. “I-”

“Exactly, none of your schoolmates have been special enough to see how great Tetsu-kun is yet.” Momoi smiled brightly.

The Seirin ace became quiet before he started to say, “And if the time comes that someone finally notices him? Someone realizes how amazing he is and comes to like him?”

Momoi blinked before smiling teasingly, “Oh, what’s this? You sound worried, Kagamin.”

“I-I’m not!”

She giggled lightly, “Oh you’re so cute, you don’t have to worry. Ever since meeting you, Tetsu-kun has changed his mind, I’m sure.”

“Eh? What do you mean by that?” Kagami asked warily.

“Hm, who knows?” Momoi tilted her head with a sweet smile. “If I tell you, where’s the fun in that?” And she laughed as Kagami grumbled at her.

* * *

A brother of a friend is…

“Murasakibara-kun, what are you doing here?”

“Ah, hello Kuroko-kun, I’m afraid you won’t have time exchange pleasantries with Atsushi.

“This is the first time we’ve formally met outside of street basketball and the Winter Cup. I am Himuro Tatsuya, Taiga’s somewhat not blood related brother.”

And more mature than Kagami-kun.

“Kagami-kun talks a lot about you.” Kuroko nodded to the other in respect as the two of them walked by the park. Murasakibara had been left to his own devices of searching for a snack. Apparently, he was only asked along as a guide by his partner, Himuro. “Although, it was only after we met in street basketball. He never mentioned you before at all.”

Himuro blinked in surprise before chuckling lightly, “You are a very honest person. That’s good, it means that our conversation will move on quicker since you aren’t like Taiga who likes to make excuses.”

“As long as you give me a straightforward question and are equally honest, it’s only fair I award you with the same.” The phantom player said formally.

Himuro smiled. “Yes, I agree with that sentiment.” The two walked on in companionable silence. Kuroko was being silent in wait for a question about Kagami to spring up.

“I forgot.” Himuro suddenly said, breaking the silence. “I never got to thank you properly for that time.” At Kuroko’s look of confusion, he added, “You are the reason why Taiga seeked me out after our match at the Winter Cup. You’re the reason why two basketball idiots finally got their heads together and became brothers again. That’s quite a feat.”

“Oh.” The phantom player blinked, not expecting to be thanked at all. “You don’t have to thank me. I just thought it was stupid to destroy your bonds over basketball. You could be brothers and rivals at the same time, there’s nothing in the rules against that. I just knocked some sense into Kagami-kun’s head.”

“And in effect, into mine as well. Thank you.” The Yosen ace said sincerely. “You are a good person and you change people for the better. Taiga is lucky to have a strong partner watching his back.”

Kuroko tilted his head slightly and raised a hand to shield his eyes from the sun, “On the contrary, I think I’m luckier to have met such a bright light.”

Himuro shook his head, “Taiga told me, about how you see yourself as a shadow and him as your light.He said that the Generation of Miracles compared your playstyle to that.” He explained, “You’re past light, Aomine Daiki, I’ve seen him play and I realized he resembles Taiga almost towards a scary degree. Did you pick Taiga because of that?”

Kuroko stopped walking and Himuro did the same, staring at the phantom with serious eyes.

“Has Murasakibara-kun told you about Teiko?”

“Bits, I know bits and pieces about your past friendship. So yes.”

“Then you know what happened to Aomine-kun and the rest.”

“Yes.” Himuro said sadly.

“I would have preferred if my new light wasn’t in any way like Aomine-kun.” The sixth man explained.

The Yosen player nodded,“Because you didn’t want the past repeating itself, I understand. I can definitely see Taiga turning into that, if push comes to shove. Actually, I think he’d have turned into something like that sooner if you weren’t there, Kuroko-kun.”

Kuroko shook his head in denial, “Anyone would have done. It didn’t have to be Kagami-kun, you know? But he was the strongest there and he gave me the best opportunity to have the Generation of Miracle acknowledge my basketball.”

Himuro didn’t say anything and listened patiently.

“I’m sorry but I used him. For my own sake, Imade him my light to make my shadow stronger. It was all for a selfish reason and I covered it up with pretty words of being the best in Japan.” Kuroko said humbly, bowing slightly. “I apologize.”

The older student huffed in amusement and Kuroko looked up, confused. “You said ‘used’, as in past tense. You’re not doing it now, are you?”

“I-” The sixth man shook his head, “No, of course not. I’m serious in making Seirin the best in Japan with Kagami-kun on top.”

“Taiga used you too, in his own way. Although less manipulative, he doesn’t have the brains to form anything more complicated.” Himuro chuckled to himself. “Don’t tell him I said that.”

“Okay.”

“But you know, Kuroko-kun, it’s okay to have felt like that in the past. What matters is now. And now, after getting to know Taiga and befriending him, you don’t feel that way anymore, do you?” He smiled. “Not ‘anyone will do’ after all?”

“No.” Kuroko said slowly, clear blue eyes meeting dark ones. “No, it has to be Kagami-kun now. It’s not a choice anymore.”

“Exactly.” Himuro agreed as a soft breeze blew, cooling them down. “It’s been almost a year sinceTaiga came to Seirin, huh? It’s time the two of you stop taking everything in a leisurely pace and face it head on instead.”

“Excuse me.” Kuroko interrupted the other’s wistful actions. “Can I ask a question?”

“Go ahead.”

“Are we- We’re still talking about basketball, right?” The phantom player asked curiously.

Himuro blinked before chuckling in amusement, “Saa.. I guess it really depends on how you see it, Kuroko-kun.” Then his eyes glinted playfully as he asked,“What do you think?”

* * *

Liking a person is…

“Uwaah! Kuroko is really impressive when he’s on court!”

“Oi, Kagami! That’s the fifth steal! Get your head in the game!”

“Didn’t you sleep today, Kagami-kun?”

“Shut up.”

“Itte!” A smack to the head made the Seirin ace groan in pain as he turned up to glare at the coach before faltering at the look she gave him. “C-Coach…”

“Ba-ka-ga-mi!” Riko gritted her teeth, “Explain these test scores to me. Right. Now.” She threw his papers to his face.

“B-But- It’s Japanese History!” Kagami argued as though the subject existence itself was the main cause of his abysmal grades.

“And you’re _English_?What the hell is the use of being an _overseas_ Japanese if you suck at the language you’ve been speaking for half your life?” The coach looked ready to strangle him.

“In America, no one _cares_ about past participle- principle whatever!”The ace huffed in annoyance. “Japanese are so formal about it here! At least I’m good at basketball!” He insisted.

Riko raised a challenging eyebrow at him that made him flinch internally, “Have you _seen_ the way you’ve been playing lately? I’m sorry, but if that’s you’re one good quality, you should be getting ready to erase it from your list.” She said before walking off.

Kagami opened his mouth to protest but closed it and looked to the side in frustration, “Tch.”

“Harsh lecture from Coach, huh?” A kind voice said and Kagami swiveled to meet face-to-face with the tallest of their team,Kiyoshi Teppei. “Yoh.”

“Senpai.” Kagami acknowledged. “You heard?”

“Yeah, hard not to hear Riko when she’s shouting. When she gets going, she _really_ gets going.” Teppei said with an apologetic smile, “Having a hard time?” He pointed to the basketball court.

Kagami scowled in defiance, “No, just- my head isn’t in the game.”

“Oh.” The Seirin basketball team founder nodded in understanding, “Happens to the best of us. If it’s so troublesome then why don’t you just tell him?”

Kagami froze as he said in a voice that barely escaped stuttering, “Tell him?”

Teppei nodded, “Yeah. Tell Kuroko you like him. I mean, he’s the reason why you’ve been so out-of-it, right?”

Red eyes widened as denial was ready to spill out of the freshman’s lips. “Senpai-”

Kiyoshi raised his big hands, expression one that said he would not be taking excuses or denials today.“It’ll be easier if you just accept it and tell him. Trust me, I’ve lived at least a year longer than you and that makes me more of an expert in love _and_ life than you.”

“That’s-”

“Keeping it in won’t help you or him, as a matter of fact. It’s better to just say it and get it over with.” The center said with a wink, “I know, I’ve seen the tv dramas. It’s better to just spit it out from the start or else they’d extend the whole series to useless scenarios that could have been avoided if everyone had been honest about their feelings from the start.”

Kagami flushed, “But this is real life.”

“Well, the people who wrote those things are from real life.”

“That doesn’t make sense… desu.”

“Ah well, maybe you’ll get it someday.” Kiyoshi didn’t seemed to trouble. “Anyway, Hyuga and the others are probably almost finished changing. We should head to class. You waiting for Kuroko?”

The teen looked down, his face flushing as he said in annoyance, “Usu.”

“Okay, good luck with the confession.” The founder said as hemade his way to the locker room. Hyuga and the others stepped out just as he said, “And remember, unnecessary extension of drama series!”

Hyuga and Izuki gave Kiyoshi strange looks and began to interrogate the other on what weirdness he was talking about now. No one noticed Kagami sneak off to find time to think alone for once.

* * *

Liking someone is…

“Your hair is sticking up again. Geez, you must move around a lot when you sleep. Why didn’t you fix it before coming to school?”

“You did a good job today, here.” Kagami threw a burger at Kuroko’s hands as he gave him a grin. “Don’t expect me to keep treating you.”

“You should really be more careful! With your invisible presence _anyone_ can charge at you like a bull without seeing you!” A hand was extended into the fallen phantom’s direction. Kuroko looked up into Kagami’s frowning face, “Here, take my hand.”

But mostly, very confusing.

“Excuse me, have you seen Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asked when he came out of the locker room to find that his partner was nowhere in sight.

“Ah, he might be sulking.” Koganei answered. “I heard Coach yelling at him earlier for his grades.”

Hyuga sighed, adjusting his glasses, “I can’t believe he’s actually doing _worse_. I mean seriously, that kid needs to hit the books.”

“The books should-”

“Shut up Izuki!”

“Maa, why don’t you go check on him Kuroko?” Kiyoshi said smiling, “Classes is about to start and you don’t want him to be late right?”

The phantom player nodded as he excused himself softly. “Thank you.” He said as he turned to leave. Hyuga turned to his friend who was humming cheerfully.

“Are you planning something again, Kiyoshi?”

“Eh? Planning what?”

“I’m the one asking!” Hyuga grumbled as the Seirin founder laughed.

“Nah, it’s just the usual thing.” Kiyoshi assured his friend. “They’ll figure it out.”

Izuki and Koganei exchanged looks and Hyuga looked like he wanted to hit his cryptic friend- which he did a few second later.

“Ouch! Hyuga what was that for?”

“Shut up, idiot! You’re mere presence makes me go into clutch time!”

* * *

Realizing your feelings is…

“Kagami-kun, there you are. I’ve been looking for you everywhere. We’ll be late.”

Likefalling down the stairs.

“Kagami-kun, are you alright? Suddenly tripping like that-”

Like face planting on the wall.

“That’s the third time you’ve hit an unmoving object. It’s impressive even for you.”

Kagami rubbed at his nose, flushing.“Shut up.”

Like being hit by one of Kuroko’s ignite passes.

“What? Did I hear Kagami-kun right?” Kuroko looked up at his partner in confusion, “You want to be hit by my Ignite Pass?”

“The hell?” The Seirin ace sputtered, “No! Keep your puny hands to yourself and let’s just go.” He grumbled as they made their way towards Maji burger for the day.

“How rude, I do not have small hands, yours are just ridiculously big.” Kuroko said in a monotone voice. “And please refrain from insulting me and I’ll refrain from mentioning Kagami-kun’s split eyebrows.”

A tick appeared at his forehead but then the ace took a deep breath and let it out. No use getting angry over something so petty. Not when he has other confusing things on his mind. So instead of extending their debate, the ace said, “Sorry. Just have a lot of things in my mind. Didn’t mean to take it out on you.” He mumbled.

Wide blue eyes looked at Kagami’s slightly red face. It seemed Kuroko was surprised by his partner’s sudden retreat from the argument. “It’s okay Kagami-kun.”

Red eyes blinked as Kagami sighed in relief. “Thanks.” And then Kuroko’s hair was ruffled but the shorter of the two didn’t stop his partner. “I’ll treat you to some vanilla shake, how does that sound?”

The phantom player looked up at his light before smiling softly, “That sounds great.”

 _Ah,_ Kagami thought, his face warming up. _That’s the fourth one today._

And when Kagami later realizes he had been counting how many times Kuroko smiles a day, that’s when he realizes…

That he was well and truly _done for_.

* * *

Realizing your feelings is…

“Wah! I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you there!”

Like being splashed with cold water.

“Geez, of course you’d be the type to bump into someone carrying a tray of Iced Tea.” Kagami grumbled as he dragged his partner to the rest room to help him clean up.

Like standing in the cold in sopping wet clothes.

“Sorry, hold on, do you have any extra clothes in your bag?” Kagami asked but before Kuroko could answer, the redhead turned to one of the fast food’s employees who came to assist. “Can I get some towels for this idiot?”

Like suddenly being enveloped in warmth after being cold for so long.

A towel wrapped itself around Kuroko’s form as blue eyes looked into Kagami’s frowning face. “I think I have an extra shirt in my duffel.”

“W-Wha-?” Kagami said as he hurriedly wrapped the other in the thick towel, warming him up. “Yeah, you’re duffel. It didn’t get wet?”

“No, you pulled me out of the way in time.”

The Seirin ace sighed, “Good. I’ll go get it. Here’s another clean towel for your hair. It’s mine so don’t go giving it to someone else, alright?”

“Of course.” Kuroko said, accepting it gratefully, “Thank you.”

Kagami grunted as he made his way out of the restroom. The phantom player unwrapped the large towel around him, slinging it over his shoulders as he turned to the mirror to dry his hair. The door opened again and he looked at the person entering automatically.

Of course, it wasn’t Kagami. Instead, it looked like a drunk old man who had a necktie tied around his head. He hiccupped as he looked at Kuroko.

“Oops, it looks like I entered the w-wrong bathroom.” He gave the bluenette a feral grin.

Ah, it seemed like his misdirection didn’t work on drunk people.

“No, you entered the correct one. This is the male bathroom and I suggest you do your business and get out or I will call the staff.” Kuroko said in a monotone voice.

“E-Eh? Male? What’s a chick doing here then?” The man seemed to have been deaf to the other things Kuroko said. He began to approach the other, smelling strongly of alcohol. He reached out a hand, about to touch Kuroko’s face “Hey wanna get out of here and-”

But before Kuroko could ready his stance for his Ignite Pass kai, someone roughly grabbed the drunk man from behind and threw him out the door.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, you sick bastard?” Kagami growled, “If you can’t hold your alcohol don’t even bother drinking, you psycho!” He yelled and slammed the door just as the staff rushed to get the clearly drunk man out of their joint.“What the hell was the guard doing? Letting someone like that in. Oi, you alright?” He turned to Kuroko.

The bluenette was looking at his partner in surprise. “I’m fine. Though, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Kagami-kun that mad even against the Generation of Miracles.”

“Tch. Well, that bastard was on a whole special level of his own.” The redhead huffed but then he sighed, letting out his anger in one breath, “He didn’t touch you?”

“I’m not some damsel in distress. I was getting ready to beat him to a pulp, with these guns.” He referred to his arm muscles and Kagami sweat dropped.

“You don’t have any!”

“I have my Ignite Pass kai.” Kuroko argued as he turned back to the task of drying his hair. But then he paused when he felt Kagami take the towel and do it for him. He flushed lightly but kept his expression neutral, “Neh, Kagami-kun, did it bother you?”

“Huh?”

“That a male like him was coming onto another male?” The phantom player asked.

“Ha? What?You mean like am I an anti-homo or something?” Kagami huffed, “Hell no. I had a lot of guy friends back in America who liked guys and they’re cool. Besides, a person can like whoever they want.”

Blue eyes widened and Kuroko turned to look at his partner, “I never saw it that way before.”

The ace huffed again, “Well you should.” He covered Kuroko’s eyes as he insistently ruffled his hair with the towel before retracting. “Done!”

Kuroko gave him a deadpan stare when he noticed how messy his hair had become. The light gave off a loud laugh as he patted the other on the back before giving him a new shirt.

“By the way, here. Don’t want you to catch a cold.” Kagami said with a wide grin. “Get changed already and I’ll go buy you two vanilla shakes. How does that sound?”

Blue eyes blinked as Kuroko nodded slowly, “You don’t have to.”

Kagami shrugged, “I want to.” He ruffled Kuroko’s hair, “Now, fix your hair and get changed. I’ll go order.” He said as he turned to leave.

Kuroko stared after his partner, his face slightly red but his expression trying to stay neutral.

 _This is bad._ The phantom thought as he placed a hand on his chest. _I may like you more than I originally thought, Kagami-kun._

* * *

Loving someone is…

“Neh, there’s one of the members of basketball team that I really like.” A girl whispered to her friend as Kagami passed by them on the way to the rooftop.

“Hm? Who is it? The cute Izuki-sempai? Or are you bold enough to like Kagami-san too?” Her friend giggled and said player sweat dropped as he tried to keep out of sight.

“No, not them.” The Seirin ace took a peek and saw the girl blushing, “He has blue hair and a cute face and yesterday, he helpedme with my morning duties. His name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Have you heard of him?”

“Oh? You meanKagami-san’s friend. Does he really have a cute face? I never really noticed him.” Her friend blinked in surprise.

“Mou, that’s not the point…” She said as they moved away. Kagami was still leaning by the wall, red eyes wide.

_And if the time comes that someone finally notices him? Someone realizes how amazing he is and comes to like him?_

The redhead clutched the front of his shirt, teeth gritting as his eyes shadowed.

_What Tetsu-kun wanted has always been simple… To love someone who loved him back._

Loving someone who did not love you is…

 _Painful_.

* * *

Loving someone is…

“Ah, Kagami? I think he’s napping back at the locker room. You should go and wake him up before Coach gets here.” Koganei said as Mitobe nodded behind him.

“Thank you, senpai, I’ll go do that right now.” Kuroko said as he made his way to the place where Kagami was.

Sure enough, when he got there Kagami was sprawled on the bench snoring lightly. Kuroko sighed, as he closed the door behind him. “As I thought, Kagami-kun hasn’t been sleeping that well.” He sat on the floor making his face on level with his partner’s.

The phantom player could feel every exhale of his light and he tilted his head, blue eyes watching the sleeping face of his partner.

“Kagami-kun.” He said quietly and then louder, “Kagami-kun. Kagami-kun, wake up.”

The Seirin ace frowned and grumbled as he threw an arm over his eyes. The bluenette shifted, straightening so that he could reach out a hand and connect it with Kagami’s warm one. _Ah, as expected, Kagami-kun’s hand is bigger than mine._ He thought slipping his hand in curiously.

The ace grunted and blue eyes widened when the light gripped Kuroko’s hand tightly. Kuroko flinched at the grip, “Itte. Kagami-kun, wake up.” He tugged at his hand, pulling his partner’s arm away from his eyes.

“Nn?” Red eyes blinked blearily at the light as Kagami muttered, “What?”

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko sighed, his cheeks a bit warm when he noticed that the other has yet to let go of his hand. “You’re awake. Please get up now before Coach comes and makes you run laps.”

“Kuroko?” The other slurred, blinking sleepily as he sat up. Kuroko’s eyes widened ashe fell forward because his partner still had a firm grip on his hand. “Wha- What time is it?”

“It’s still afternoon and it’s time for afternoon practice.”The shadow said patiently, “Also, not that I mind but if you want to get to practice in time, Kagami-kun should probably let go of my hand.”

“Hand?” Kagami blinked and then he followed Kuroko’s gaze. Red eyes widened, “Eh? EH?” He immediately let go of the smaller hand as though it was hot iron and crawled back. “How did- Ah, gomen Kuroko I guess I was asleep when I did that.”

“I don’t mi-”

“Anyway, you said we’d be late to practice right? Haha, I’ll go on ahead then.” Kagami said looking anywhere but at his partner as he took off his white shirt, revealing his basketball shirt. He immediately left the locker room and closed the door behind him, leaving Kuroko kneeling on the floor with a frown on his face.

Loving someone who didn’t know you love them is…

Kuroko’s eyes shadowed as he pursed his lips.

* * *

A confession is…

Kagami yawned as he looked out of the window. He fell asleep during break and therefore lost track of his shadow who, unsurprisingly, vanished again.

_Ping!_

The redhead ace grumbled and flipped open his phone. It was a message from the bastard, Kise. How he got Kagami’s number he’ll never know, but the blonde idiot had been texting him almost everyday ever since his talk with Momoi. The copycat basketball player was worse than the actual girl, always giving him love advices and crappy horoscope compatibility predictions that no doubt came from Midorima’s Oha Asa app.

He balanced on the choices of switching his phone off or reading the damn message to get it over with. After a few seconds he chose the latter and thought what harm could it bring?

_To: Kagamicchi  
From: Kise-bastard_

_9:07:19 am_

_Kagamicchi~ \\(^0^)/_  
Finally! You have the courage to tell Kurokocchi you’re feelings!  
I heard from Kurokocchi he was getting a confession today! Neh, it must be you, right?

_Ah, it’s already break time there? So you must be about to confess or in the middle of confessing! Sou!  
Good luck Kagamicchi! Sweep Kurokocchi off his feet-ssu!_

Red eyes widened as he read through the message. He flipped his phone closed so hard it was a miracle the screen didn’t crack. The ace stood up abruptly and looked out of the window.

Kuroko was getting a confession today! It must be from that girl he’d overheard yesterday. He should-

Kagami froze.

He should what?

Hands balled into fists as Kagami’s eyes shadowed.

 _What_ was Kuroko to him? Weren’t they friends? But did normal friends get worked up on every little thing his partner did? Did friendsworry about every little thing they did in front of each other? Did normal friends count the smiles made by a friend day by day? Did friends wake up, holding hands with a friend, pretending they didn’t notice and wish they could have held on much longer?

“Damn it!” Kagami cursed loudly as he kicked the leg of his table, startling all of his classmates in the process. He placed his hands in his pocket and strolled out of the classroom amidst curious and wary whispers.

What should he do?

Nothing. That was the right and easy answer as Kuroko’s friend. He should wait and smile and ask how it went. That’s what his senpais did whenever he got a confession.

What did _he_ want to do?

That was easy. He wanted to storm in the middle of that useless confession, grab Kuroko and drag him out of there. He didn’t want anyone else to see how special and amazing Kuroko was. He was _his_ light so he had to have a special privilege over his shadow, right? He didn’t want anyone else to be special to Kuroko.

But…

What was the _right_ answer?What was the _right_ thing to do, when you had feelings for a friend who didn’t have feelings for you?

_What Tetsu-kun wanted has always been simple… To love someone who loved him back._

Kagami froze in the middle of the hallway, red eyes wide.

What if Kuroko said ‘yes’?

_He’s the type who would like someone who liked him, someone special enough to see him._

How would he act around his shadow if he said ‘yes’ to someone other than Kagami for once? Would he be able to paint a smile on his face and pretend to be happy as everyone congratulated the phantom player?

Would it _hurt_?

_Ping!_

Absentmindedly, the Seirin ace flipped open his phone to read his message.

_To: Kagami Taiga  
From: Unknown (xxx-xxx-xxx)_

_9:23:52 am_

_Leos today are prone to ceaseless worrying and confusion. They should set that aside and face everything head-on and with confidence like always!_

_Today, what Leos need, is to have **more faith**._

Kagami blinked as he read the message twice. He tried to clear his brain from Kuroko and the confession just so he could understand what this message was trying to tell him and to figure out _who_ exactly sent it.

_Ping!_

He pressed on the ‘read’ button.

_To: Kagami-kun  
From: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_9:26:44 am_

_Kagami-kun are you awake yet?Has the next period started?_

The power player stared at the screen for several seconds before he began to type out an honest reply.

 _I don’t know._ He typed, eyes fixed on screen. _I went out to look for you. I heard you go a confession. Did you say yes? I have something important to tell you so-_

Kagami flipped his phone closed and pocketed it. He turned abruptly and headed back to the classroom.

A confession is… a brave declaration of a person’s feelings. A person who could confess was brave.

To his disappointment, Kagami was anything but.

* * *

A confession is…

“Hey Kuroko!” A heavy pat to his back made the phantom player look up in confusion. Hyuga was grinning down at him, “We heard you got a confession today, how’d it go?”

Eyebrows crinkled in confusion, “How-?”

“Koga was passing by and saw you talking to a girl behind the school building.” Izuki smiled at their trump card. “And you know Koga, it spread like a wild fire once he got here.”

“Ah,” The phantom player said distractedly. He searched across the gym and saw Kagami shooting hoops not far. “I rejected her.” He said, eyes on the Seirin ace who wasn’t looking at him. The redhead’s face was blank but the three-pointer he shot didn’t go in. The ball bounced and rolled on the gym floor as Kagami paused from his shooting to wipe at his mouth with the front of his shirt.

He still wasn’t looking.

“What?” Fukuda said in surprise. The first years had gathered in interest when they heard what the seniors were talking about. “Why Kuroko?Was she cute? Did you reject her because you already had Momoi-chan?”

“Momoi-san and I are just friends.” The bluenette confirmed, his eyes looking back at his schoolmates. Kiyoshi noticed the sideway glance the phantom player gave Kagami and he looked on knowingly. “Besides, I didn’t know her and I…” Kuroko sighed, “I like someone else.”

The whole gym froze at the last four words. Even Kagami had been unable to stop from flinching at the bold declaration.

The phantom sixth man took in a deep breath as he turned to the ace who had slowly turned to look at him. Kagami was uncharacteristically silent and serious. He had been withdrawn since Kuroko returned from the surprising confession.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said slowly and loudly making sure the other heard him as he struggled to maintain eye contact, “We need to talk.”

“Awkward.” Koganei whispered to Mitobe who nodded nervously.

“Ano,” A soft tone made everyone jump in surprise before turning to the door. An unknown visitor had arrived.The girl was blushing as she looked at anywhere but at the team. Kuroko’s eyes widened in recognition, it was the girl that confessed to Kagami before, saying she would never give up on him. “Sorry to interrupt but…” She bit her lip nervously, “C-Can I please speak with K-Kagami-san?”

Automatically, blue eyes snapped to his partner. Kagami leaned down and picked up the ball as henonchalantly made his way towards the girl. “Sure.”

Kuroko’s eyes widened as the girl smiled with a flush on her face.

“T-Thank you!” She bowed gratefully and the Seirin members exchanged uncomfortable looks, a few sneaking a glance at Kuroko who had gone rigid.

The bluenette stayed frozen on his spot, hands clenching into a fist-

-When suddenly a warm hand touched his and he looked up, surprised, into red eyes.

“Later.” Kagami confirmed towards Kuroko as he squeezed his partner’s hand before walking towards the girl who had a confused look in her eyes. The door to the gym closed behind them, leaving the whole team in silence.

“Isn’t that great, Kuroko?” Kiyoshi was the first one to break the silence as he patted Kuroko’s back. Said phantom player was still staring wide-eyed at the door but he brought his attention to his senior who smiled kindly at him.

A spark of hope ignited in his chest and Kuroko gave the other a small smile. “Yes.”

A confession is… a nerve-wrecking and heart stopping affair but-

It’s all worth it for Kagami-kun.

* * *

The people who confessed were…

“Kagami-san, I’m sorry for suddenly barging in like that.” The girl fidgeted as she looked down flushing. “Just as I thought, even though you said no, I-” She placed a hand to her chest and looked at the Seirin ace pleadingly. “I still like you! I like you so much! So please-”

“Please…”

“Please reconsider.” She bowed, her shoulders shaking.

Kagami stared at her with wide red eyes. Here was a person who confessed and got rejected, who was probably scared and so nervous but went up to him again to tell Kagami that she liked someone as stupid as him…

…That she liked a coward like him who couldn’t even say two words to Kuroko about his own feelings.

These girls who came up to him, who didn’t know _him_ just knew what he had won, they all thoughthe was someone great that deserved their affections but-

“I’m sorry.” His mouth said automatically, although these words had become something like a mantra to him in the last few days, this time though, somehow, there was something different in the way he said them. They were the same words but it didn’t feel the same. “I stand by what I said before, I can’t accept your feelings.

Normally girls would usually leave it at that. They’d either give up or promise to change his mind but it seemed this one was really determined.

“Why?” She demanded suddenly.Maybe because being rejected twice made herpush all her embarrassment aside. “I’ve seen you with other girls and you’re not interested in them too! And- And you aren’t even trying to get to know me so how are you sure that-”

“I like someone else!”Kagami suddenly said, then he looked down. He had been afraid that he might have had to answer a fairly difficult question. If there was anything he learned from Alex, it was that women liked confusing questions. So he answered the easiest one. _There it is…_ Of course, he’d chose _now_ of all times to be brave.“That’s why no matter who comes up and say they like me, compared to that person…”

The redhead let out a determined exhale and looked up, “There really is no competition.”

* * *

Confessions were…

“Oi, scoot over, your head’s too big Koga!”

Quiet declarations.

“Stop- hitting me! Ow!”

Private affairs.

“Shh! They’ll hear.” Kuroko sighed.

And weren’t meant to be eavesdropped on.

“Haha, and here we are.” Kiyoshi said with an apologetic smile towards Kuroko who had a patient look on his face. He had been dragged here by the seniors several seconds after Kagami left. Even the freshmen were pulled into it. They were all hiding behind the blooming cherry blossom trees found behind the school. An ideal place for confessions.

“Oh! As expected of Kagami, he looks so cool, clearly a veteran in the war of confessions!” Koga said with a thumbs up as Mitobe sighed beside him.

“Shh, she’s speaking again!” Hyuga told his team member. “Wow, she’s really not giving up. A woman’s pride is really something fearful.” He adjusted his glasses.

“Yes it is.” Came a female tone from behind them. The whole basketball team froze and turned to find Riko with her arms crossed and emitting a dark aura as a vein throbbed on her temple. “And so tell me,are you sure you wanna incur a woman’s wrath too?”

“C-Coach!” Izuki said fearfully, “We were- uhm-”

Riko waited for an explanation but then she blinked when she saw who they were spying on. “Wait, is that Kagami-kun?” She asked in a normal tone.

On reflex everyone shushed her making her cover her mouth as she mouthed an ‘Oops’. Then she kneeled beside Furihata and said in a whisper, “So? Why are you spying on one of Kagami-kun’s confessions?”

“Ah, well-”

“I like someone else!” Everyone jumped in surprise, even Kagami seemed surprise by what he said. Kuroko’s eyes widened as he saw his partner look down, hesitating before he continued to say, “That’s why no matter who comes up and say they like me, compared to that person…”

The Seirin ace exhaled before saying in determination, “There really is no competition.”

Everyone stared wide-eyed at the usually cryptic basketball player who seemed to be fighting off the redness from his face.

The girl was equally surprised and she was only able to mutter her next question, “Why? What’s in this person that… What makes this person more special than anyone else?”

Riko let out an excited whisper of, “Ooh, this is getting exciting!” Everyone sweat dropped at her sudden enthusiasm. It seemed she forgot about punishing them for skiving.

Red eyes blinked before Kagami looked sideways, uncomfortably, as he said, “Well…This person doesn’t eat much, quiet too and sometimes you don’t even noticethey’re there until someone speaks up.” He sighed in annoyance as he holds up a finger counting up, “This person’s also annoyingly emotionless and sometimes you can’t tell what they’re thinking unless they say it out loud and this person has this weird obsession over milkshakes, downright annoying too and bossy…but-”

A small smile quirked Kagami’s lips, “He- uhm, _this person_ is the most reliable friend I know. They’re straightforward, honest, and they-” The redhead shakes his head, “ _He_ never ever gives up. He takes basketball more seriously than anyone I’ve ever met and-”The ace ducked his head, “I’m sorry.”

The girl blinked in surprise.But Kuroko didn’t notice, he was too busy staring at Kagami with wide disbelieving eyes. Although, in the back of his mind he could feel the whole team staring at him.

“Why are you apologizing?” The girl asked in confusion although she was still surprised at the sudden admission of Kagami liking a ‘he’.

Kagami straightened, clearing his throat, “I don’t think I can continue.”

“Why?”

The ace gritted his teeth, looking at anywhere but at the girl, “Because…” He sighed. “There are a lot of things I like about him and I’m afraid, that if Icontinued… I won’t be able to stop.”

“Ohmygosh!” Riko barely squealed into her right hand as she held up her phone in her left.

“Oi!Since when did you start recording this?”

“Shh! We’re missing the good part!”

“Kuroko.” A hand suddenly patted the bluenette on the shoulder and he looked into Kiyoshi’s kind smile. “Don’t let Kagami beat you with his confession.”

The sixth phantom player blinked before he nodded with a small smile, “Hai.”

“Ah, look it seems like things have winded down.”Furihata pointed out. Everyone turned back to the scene immediately.

“I see.” The girl said looking away with a sad smile, “I really had no chance from the start. I must have looked like a fool in front of Kagami-san.” She bowed deeply, “I’m sorry.”

The Seirin team exchanged looks, “This is always the hard part in a confession.” Izuki said wisely as they all turned back to what Kagami would do. They knew he was an idiot when it came to women but they hoped he wouldn’t botch it up too badly at least.

Meanwhile, Kagami blinked at the sudden formality. “Why are you apologizing?” He asked curiously.

“Eh?” The girl straightened in surprise, “Because I wasted your time even though-”

The Seirin ace shook his head, “You didn’t waste my time. Actually, I’m really grateful for your confession. You taught me something important and I really admire people like you who give it their all. I like people who never give up.” He grinned.

The girl’s face exploded into crimson as she stuttered, “T-That’s- U-uhm, thank you! I like Kagami-san too! Very much!”

“It seems like she’s confessing again.” Tsuchida sweat dropped.

“Bakagami handled that one too well.” Fukuda said with a nod. Kiyoshi glanced amusedly at Kuroko whose face had gone serious again.

“Ah! Is that the time?” The girl suddenly looked at her watch, “It’s really late I have club practice so-” She turned to Kagami again and bowed, “Thank you for your time and for being honest with me!”She said as she straightened. She paused for one moment and with a determined nod walked up to Kagami and kissed him on the cheek before running away, “J-Ja!”

Kuroko’s expression became rigid.

The Seirin ace stood there in surprise for a moment before placing a hand to his cheek with a sigh. “Weird.”

Meanwhile, behind the cherry blossom trees.

“GAH! That lucky bastard!”Kawamura punched the tree jealously.

“Even though she was rejected-” Hyuga shook his head, “What do girls _see_ in that idiot?”

“He’s good at basketball and he’s good at cooking.” Riko counted out loud. “He’s also better at basketball than you, is more whipped, and he lived abroad for a couple of years before living in his _own apartment_ which points to the fact that he may be _rich_. I don’t know Hyuga-kun, Kagami-kun seems like a catch to me.”

“The tiger is-”

“Shut up Izuki!”

“Well, you don’t have to worry Hyuga.” Koganei suddenly said, “Kagami won’t be stealing any girls from our school since, after all,” He gave a mischievous wink towards Kuroko’s direction, “He has his sights set on someone else.”

Kuroko blinked as he looked towards his teammates who were all smiling at him. Riko slapped him in the back, making him fall forward.

“Saa, Kuroko-kun, what are you waiting for?” The Coach said with a thumbs-up, “Go get your man!”

* * *

“Gah, these freaking petals are getting in my hair.” The tall teen huffed in annoyance as he picked one that got stuck on his head.

“Kagami-kun.” The Seirin ace jumped in surprise at the familiar call and he hastily turned to see his partner looking at him with a slightly red face.

“K-Kuroko?” He panicked internally. Had the shadow been there the whole time and once again he didn’t notice? Did he perhaps hear the embarrassing stuff Kagami said? Should he run away now? “H-How long have you been there?”

The phantom player paused, probably building up the suspense, the bastard, “Awhile.” He finally said and Kagami gulped.

“How long is a w-while?”

“Long enough.” The bluenette answered cryptically. The taller of the two, stepped back fearfully.

_Shoot! He might have heard (and only an idiot wouldn’t know I was talking about him) and he came here to reject me properly or do something equally stupid like that-_

“Kagami-kun, is it later yet?”

“H-Huh?” Kagami asked numbly. He was too busy processing the words _run away_ so it took a moment for Kuroko’s words to sink in.

“You promised me ‘later’.” Kuroko reminded patiently and clear blue eyes locked into red ones. “Is it ‘later’ yet?”

Red eyes looked back helplessly. Kagami was easily caught in his partner’s gaze. “Sure.” Then he added in confusion, mouth dry, “Why?”

“Because I wanted to confess to Kagami-kun properly, without any interruptions.”The phantom player answered honestly and it was impressive how he kept his expression neutral as he said that. The only hint of how nervous he was, was in how he shifted from one foot to another while he stood. “Is that okay?”

Red eyes widened and Kagami’s mouth opened and closed before opening again and squeaking out a, “Sorry?” Then he amended, “I-I guess…”

Kuroko inhaled deeply before he said, “Kagami-kun is a basketball idiotwho’s totally hopeless when it comes to studying. All he does is sleep, eat, and think about basketball and worse of all he’s a coward who’s scared of dogs.”

“H-Hey!” Kagami said, the insults registering in his mind. Not far, the Seirin team members were face palming themselves because of their idiotic duo and their out-of-this-world romantic confessions.

“But,” Kuroko said and his expression took on a small but serene smile, “You also take basketball more seriously than anyone else, even though you’re already good at it, you practice, and you try harder than anyone I’ve ever met.” He added, “I like your smiling face when we play together and how you eat a lot when we go to Maji Burger, and I also like how you may seem rough but in reality you’re so much kinder…”

Kagami seemed taken aback as he tried to fight off his blush through sheer willpower.

“There are a lot of things I like about Kagami-kun- actually, I like everything about you and,” The bluenette ducked his head, shoulders tense in embarrassment, “Like Kagami-kun I can’t say anymore because I fear that if I get started on my list of ‘why I like Kagami-kun’, I probably won’t be able to stop too.”

The sixth man sighed as he finally looked up, “So, what I’m trying to say is, Kagami-kun will you please-”

Blue eyes widened as Kuroko was suddenly enveloped into a warm body, Kagami moving faster than he’d ever seen, had walked towards the other to gather him in his arms. “Go out with me?” The ace finished for him in a whisper.

“What?” Kuroko asked, surprise.

“Go out with me.” The redhead said firmly and then he added as an afterthought, “Please?”

The phantom player blinked before he sighed. Kagami tensed and was about to retract himself, thinking he misunderstood but Kuroko held onto him fast. “That’s unfair.”

“What?”

“I was the one who was confessing but Kagami-kun took the spotlight again.” The smaller teen huffed. The redhead laughed in relief.

“Idiot, stop making things hard and just say ‘yes’.” The light said, unable to keep the grin from his face.

Kuroko determinedly buried his face in Kagami’s shoulder. “Kagami-kun, go out with me?” He finished the question instead.The power player scuffed him lightly on the back of his head.

“If I say ‘yes’, will you say ‘yes’ too?” He offered.

“It’s a deal.” The bluenette nodded.

“Then yes.” Kagami said leaning back to look at Kuroko’s face. The shadow looked up andtouched his forehead against the other.

“Yes.”Kuroko repeated with a smile.

“FINALLY!” The two jumped apart as the whole team came spilling into the scene. “You two idiots finally got together!” Riko said with a proud nod, “After all that drama, which I got in camera of course-”

“Coach!”

“Congratulations, you two.” Kiyoshi said with a smile and then he winked at Kagami, “See? No more unnecessary extension of drama series!”

“You’re weird, senpai.” Kagami deadpanned.

“Oh! You just started going out, but Kuroko’s already rubbing off on you!” Koga teased.

“And is that really a bad thing?”Hyuga asked, “It’d be great if Kagami was more levelheaded like Kuroko.”

“Hey!” The Seirin ace said, mildly insulted, “I don’t want to hear that from someone who goes into _clutch mode_.”

“HAA? Are you disrespecting your senior?”

“Hyuga, we’re not playing basketball, ease up on your clutch time.” Izuki sighed.

“Sumimasen.” Kuroko suddenly said over the loud ruckus. Everyone turned to him, silly smiles on their faces.Only Kagami looked uncomfortable.“I’m sorry but Kagami-kun and I just started going out and it’d be great if you can give us some time first.” He said in a monotone voice.

Kagami’s face reddened as everyone in the team looked sheepish and apologetic.

“O-Of course!” Riko said, “I’m sorry Kuroko-kun, we were just so happy for you! We’ll leave you alone now.You guys are excused from practice.”

“Thank you.” Kuroko bowed as everyone started to leave to give them some _private time._

“Sheesh,” Kagami scratched the back of his head with a flush on his face, “You really are an embarrassing person.”

“Not as embarrassing as Kagami-kun saying that compared to me everyone who confessed to you was no competition.” Kuroko countered making the other blush and stutter more.

“T-That’s-” The Seirin ace stammered as he looked at anywhere but at Kuroko.

“Is it not true?” The shadow tilted his head.

Kagami sighed and met blue eyes, “No, it’s true.” He grumbled, “I like you best.” He admitted.

Blue eyes blinked in astonishment and slowly, Kuroko smiled before giving his partner a kiss on the cheek, “I like Kagami-kun best too.”

Red eyes widened and Kuroko watched the red accumulate on his partner’s face in interest.It seemed like the blush was becoming a permanent edition on hislight’s face. “I- Uh, yeah.” Kagami saiddumbly as he held a hand to the cheek where Kuroko kissed him. “Yeah.”

Meanwhile… Not far off…

“I knew he was jealous of that kiss!” Riko giggled maniacally as the basketball team sweat dropped behind her.

“Oi, Riko, I think we should get to practice-”

“Shut up! Unless you want to triple your training menus, you’ll accompany me here until I get all the good scoop on those two!”She said as a dark aura of malice surrounded her.

The team shivered in fright, _Fujyoshis are scary after all!_ They thought in unison.

Meanwhile, a certain pair obliviously carried on with their antics.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I have a few more up my sleeves. Tune in :D
> 
> Want more news on this fic? Come by my [tumblr](http://emrysblu.tumblr.com)!


End file.
